Juliet Nakamura
Juliet Nakamura '(ジュリエット中村, ''Jurrieto Nakamura) is a nineteen year old mage specializing in Chibi Spirit Magic. Appearance Juliet is a short slim woman with elbow lenght light brown hair which is usually swirled around in two ponytails, seperated by a black bow on the backside of her head. Sometimes, her purple eyes can change their colour to blue and vice versa based on her emotions. Her usual attire is very similar to a school uniform and it consists of a long sleeved grey shirt, alongside a yellow tie with black endings, short white skirt with light blue endings and a black belt with a light blue buckle and knee lenght white leather boots. She is rarely seen with any type of accesory, except her light blue watch which is always located on her left upper wrist, her chibi spirit rings which are always on her fingers and Celia's Pacifer, which is always around her neck. Also, her light-blue pouch is always near her. She keeps her magical paintbrush and some other supplies which may come in handy. Juliet despises any type of make-up, except for a bit of mascara to bring out her eyes. Personality Juliet has a quite complicated attitude pattern; She is often described as a very levelheaded person, as someone who has more common sense than a lot of people out there, and that would think twice before doing something. Not only that, but many people consider her idealistic, a perfectionist that would not leave something until it is done at the perfection, until she herself grades it as perfect. Her primary goals are to become invincible, strong enough to be considered one of the hardest mages to defeat in Fiore, also, she wants to find out the meaning of life, and to serve her guild as best as she can, and take it as high as she can in terms of power. Despite that, Juliet is often described as well as a person who wants to make the world a better place for everyone, although many times she likes to twist things in her favour, so that it can be slightly more comfortable for her. Although people often see her as someone who trusts people at ease, it is quite the opposite, as she has serious issues trusting people. She only relies on those who have held out a hand to help her in difficult times, and often, she doesn't trust on the 100% a lot of them either. There is a very small amount of people that Juliet actually trusts and is willing to rely on. Juliet, also, can control her emotions at great ease, meaning that when she is happy, she can put on a mask and appear careless, sad, or even pissed. She is a good listener and can put people at ease, and can often pretend to have a very deep well of caring for someone, or that she is highly interested in someone, although she might not be. She believes that people who have a perfect and right attitude should always be good, on the good side of the law, and that evil people were born good, but chose the path to become a burden for the modern society. She hates lying, as it can hurt a person more than telling the truth can. Juliet has always believed that, in certain situations, just by telling the truth one can save many lifes. She is flexible and Laid-back, until one of her values is violated. In the face of her values being treathened, she will defend them with all the strength she has, even if it might become the cause of her death. However, Juliet tends to be a really cheerful girl, that likes having fun, being around people, and talking to people, or at least most of the time. Ever since she acquired the power of the shadows, Juliet grew slightly distant from others, although still keeping the aforementioned virtues. She isn't really a seductress and despises flirting, as it gets her distracted and is idiotic, in her oppinion. Juliet is also quite a competitive person. She doesn't like losing, and she has that crystal clear, meaning that she will recurr any method possible to win, except for the illegal or unfair ones, that is. Besides that, she is a terribly honest person, so honest that she would tell the truth even if she knows that it will hurt the other person, because she considers that it's best for a person to live suffering from the sour truth, and recovering bit by bit, than living in a sweet lie for a bit, and then getting terribly damaged because of it. When in a fight, Juliet tends to take on seriously most of the fights, and try to make strategies for all of them. She dislikes imrpovised fights, since she believes that many lifes can be lost in fights like that. As a leader, before the team she is leading takes on a mission, she likes hearing the possible strategies the team has in order to complete the job. Also, she likes sharing the strategies she has, to see if they are good, and achieves approval from her teammates. When she isn't a leader, she tends to follow the leader's orders closely, and never disobeys them. Juliet also adores using the element of surprise in fights, so this is one of the strategies she uses most. History Emily and Juliet were born in a poor religious family. They didn't have much, but they had eachother. Their parents realized that the girls are good with magic, they thought that they'll be able to live on the street, all alone. However, their mother sold them as slaves in exchange for some money. They were working as maids for ten years, and when Emily turned seventeen, the contract their mother made was disolved. They were free. Luckily, one of the butlers thought them various magic abilities and wished them best of luck. The butler also gave her Celia's Pacifier and told her to take good care of Celia. Synopsis Welcome to Unchained Soul The Turn of Tides: Letting Go The Search for the Legendary Gems: Ruby Magic and Abilities Pict Magic '''Pict Magic (絵画魔法, ピクトマジック, Pikuto Majikku) is a type of Magic which allows the user to create drawings and use them in various ways. Pict Magic requires certain tools in order to use the Magic, the tools being a paint brush, paint, and a canvas to draw on. This canvas can be the user's own body, or they can use paper in order to create their drawing. However, Juliet uses air in order to create her drawings. *''Pict Magic: Eagle:'' Juliet draws an eagle which can take her and fly with her. Also he has very good eye-sight and is capable of tracking enemies. *''Pict Magic: Snake:'' Juliet draws a snake and it wraps around the enemy. If the snake bites an enemy, the enemy will hallucinate. *''Pict Magic:Ox:'' Juliet draws an ox and he charges at the enemy and pulls him towards Juliet. *''Pict Magic: Horse: Juliet draws a horse which can run at rapid speed, once he was able to run over water. *''Pict Magic: Tiger: Juliet draws a tiger and he rushes to the enemy and attacks him with his claws. *''Pict Magic: Pheonix:'' Juliet draws a pheonix and it chases and scratches the enemy with it's peak and claws. *''Pict Magic: Katana:'' Juliet draws a blue katana which she then uses as a weapon. *''Pict Magic: Dress'': Juliet draws a peach dress in mid air and it appears on her. *''Pict Magic Secret Art: Call of the Wild: Juliet draws multiple animals from above, creating large ammount of animals. The animals will attack single or multiple targets afterwards. Ice-Make '''Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) is a type of Caster Magic and Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. Static Ice-Make Spells *''Ice-Make: Lance: Juliet creates ice lances that she shoots toward her enemy from the ground, impaling and piercing them. *''Ice-Make: Cannon: ''Juliet creates a large hand held cannon and fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to her opponent. *''Ice-Make: Shield: ''Juliet creates a large shield in front of herself that shields everything behind her. Her shield is circular-shaped. *''Ice-Make: Rose Garden: ''Juliet creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. *''Secret Art! Ice-Make: Diamond Cage: ''Juliet creates a diamond-sided sphere of an un-meltable ice on her enemys body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the trapped person along with the ice. However, it loses its hardness the further it's away from the caster and eventually shatters. Dynamic Ice-Make Spells *''Ice-Make: Wolf : Juliet surrounds someones hand with ice in the shape of wolf's in order to strenghten him/her. *''Ice-Make: Panther'' : Juliet puts her palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. *''Ice-Make: Snow Dragon'' : Juliet flourishes an arm and creates an ice Dragon that rushes to its target and crushes it. *''Ice-Make: Water Serpent'' : Juliet creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice, which freezes its intended target upon contact. Chibi Spirit Magic Chibi Spirit Magic (星霊魔法'' Chibi Seirei Mahō'') i is a Holder Magic used by Chibi Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Chibi Spirits who they have contracts with. Chibi Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Chibi Spirits by opening their gate through the use of pacifiers and rings, for Boss Spirits and Subordinate Spirits respectivley. Chibi Spirits are tiny magical beings from their own universe, the Chibi Spirit World, and are grouped into three separate classes; Boss Chibi, Subordinate Chibi, and Wastelanded Chibi. There are three ways of forming a contract, the first with a Boss Chibi to edure a series of tests to prove their worth of contracting that Chibi, or a mere agreement with a Subordinate Chibi. The last way is to make a deal wih the Underlord of the Chibi Wasteland to sacrifice themself following their death to become a Chibi Spirit themself in exchange for great strength and a contract with a Wasteand Chibi. If a human breaks a contract, the Chibi tkes them to the Chibi Spirit Court in the Chibi Spirit World. If a human dies, the contracted spirit has the right to mourn for two weeks, while if a spirit dies the mage is left with an insignia painfully engraved on their skin, warning all Chibi to be wary of said human. A Chibi can live in the human world up to 7 consecutive days. After seven, their magical power drops tremendously and they must return back to the Chibi Spirit World to restore. If they continue to live there, they will get sickly, then die. Once a Chibi Dies, their contract with their human is broken and they are considered free. *'Summon' (召喚, Shōkan): A Chibi Spirit Mage is able to summon Chibil Spirits from the Chibi Spirit World by using their pacifers or rings. Chibi Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. However, the mage has to follow the contract he has with the spirit and can summon him only on certain days. However, if the bond between the mage is strong enough, the contract can be temporaly dissolved. It can **'Celia:''' ''Juliet can summon Celia through her pacifer to fight alongside her and her allies. Celia has the power to see the future and is known for her amazing ability to heal/revive only the people she truly cares for. She utilizes the Sky in combat. **'Sunny': Juliet can summon Sunny through his ring to fight on her behalf. He is one of her Earthly Spirits. Sunny is known for his Star Nature. **'Kisse': Juliet can summon Kisse through her ring to aid her when she's in a battle. She is a budding magician and popular by the female crowd, Kisse is a common Spirit who likes to have fun wherever she's at. Although her magic tricks sometimes go "Poof" is a bad way, her skills as a fighter are simply amazing, especially with the Moon and Star, and Mist Natures at her disposal. **'Lovely': Juliet can summon Lovely through her ring to fight alongside her and her allies. Lovely is a Spirit focused entirely on her looks, Lovely even renamed herself. Though, it isn't just beauty she has covered, Brawn and Brains are some of her other talents when she clears the field with her Eyes and Skin Nature. *'Force Gate Closure '(フォース·ゲート閉鎖,'' Fōsu gēto kl'ōsa''): Juliet is capable of forcing the gate of a Chibi Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Chibi Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack him, allowing Juliet to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Chibi Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons '(複数召喚, Fukusū shōkan) Summoning more than one Chibi Spirit usually uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, Juliet has demonstrated the ability to summon three chibi spirits at the same time. Since Juliet is capable of this feat, it provides her great flexibility as she is able to combines the strength and abilities of her chibi spirits for more powerful attacks. Equipment Magic Paint Brush Juliet's primary weapon, it's used for Pict Magic. It looks like an ordiary paint brush with light-blue handle and the bristlets are white. It can produce any color that Juliet thinks of and is capable of painting in the middle of the air. Celia's Pacifer A pacifer used for summoning the Sky, Celia. It is orange and always around Juliet's neck. Chibi Spirit Rings Rings used for summoning Earthy Chibi Spirits. Juliet currently has three chibi spirit rings. *Kisse's Ring: A pink ring used for summoning Kisse. *Sunny's Ring: A yellow ring used for summoning Sunny. *Lovely's Ring: A purple ring used for summoning Lovely. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Unchained Soul